You Win
by thewritestuff247
Summary: A oneshot about Lily's wedding day, NB:In ths story she and miley are 24, oh and as always I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!


You Win

She couldn't believe this day had finally come. Lily Truscott is getting married. She is marrying her boyfriend of 3 years, Lane Andrews. _'I'm going to be Lily Andrews, wow, I'm going to have to get used to that.' _The thought struck her as was standing in front of a mirror in one of the rooms at the back of the church, straightening her veil.

"Lily, it's time." Said her best friend and maid of honor Miley Stewart as she held out Lily's bouquet.

"This is it." Lily said quietly more to herself than anyone around.

As she got to the double doors of the church Robbie Ray held out his arm, _'I hope you're watching dad, I miss you so much, I wish you alive to see this' _she thought as she glanced towards the heavens.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today before God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

At this the priest paused, Lily and Lane turned to see if anyone would raise their hands. No one did, but Jackson got up and walked out. Seeing this Lily followed, much to the shock of everyone gathered, especially Lane. _'Why is he leaving?'_ Lily thought as she ran back down the isle.

"Jackson, wait!" Lily called as she ran down the church steps clutching the skirt of her dress.

"Lily, what are you doing, you're supposed to be getting married."

"I have to know why you left." She asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's ok, just tell me why."

"Lily, I can't."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you walked out." She said defiantly.

"Lily, you don't need this, not today, just go inside and finish getting married."

"Tell me Jackson, why'd you leave."

"I couldn't do it." He said looking at his feet.

"Do what?" she asked slightly confused

"I couldn't watch you marry someone who isn't…" he paused.

"Isn't what?"

"Someone who isn't me."

"Oh." She said unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this to you, not today, I should have just sat there, put on a smile and tried to be happy for you." He said.

"Thank god you didn't." She said surprising him completely.

"What, why?" he asked stunned.

"If you hadn't walked out, I would have married Lane and never knew you felt the same way about me that I do about you." She said letting feelings slip that she had kept hidden for years.

"So you…"

"Yeah."

They stood for awhile looking at each other unsure of what to do next. In that moment Jackson decided he had to say what he had been feeling as he knew he may not get another chance.

"Lily."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said

"I love you too."

Hearing this Jackson took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, she kissed him back totally caught up in the moment. They stood there kissing until Lily came back to reality and realized what she was doing.

"Jackson, we can't, Miley will never be ok with it."

"I know, I just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss the girl I've been in love with for the last 8 years." He replied only realizing what he had just admitted to when he had already said it, because of this he went red.

"8 years?" she asked extremely surprised.

He never answered; he left to be alone with his thoughts. Knowing what she had to do she turned and started to walk towards the church steps, but she stopped as she saw Miley and Robbie Ray standing at the doors to the church. _'Oh no, they heard everything.'_ She stared at them wondering who would speak first. It was Robbie Ray.

"I think I'll leave you two to talk, Lily, what should I tell Lane?"

"Tell him the weddings off and that I'm sorry, Thanks Robbie Ray."

Robbie left to give Lane the message, and that left Lily to wait for a stunned Miley to say something.

"Miley, say something."

"Well, where do I start, how long have you had feelings for my brother, when were you going to tell me, was back then the only time you've kissed?" She asked rambling.

"Ok, well, I first got a crush on him when we were 16 and that's all I thought it was a silly school girl crush, but then on my 18 birthday, when he gave me an engraved necklace, I realized it was more. The truth is I wasn't ever going to tell you, I knew you wouldn't like it, you would never let us date and I was afraid it would change your opinion of me and we have kissed before but only once. Do you remember Jackson's 21st? When your dad said I could sleep over as long as we didn't bother Jackson and we stayed upstairs while the party was downstairs but as soon as your dad was gone you and I went down and we both got drunk. Well, when I was getting some air on the porch Jackson came out to talk to me and, well, we ended up making out. It only happened once and we were both pretty drunk, I'm sorry Miley." Lily confessed getting a little upset.

Miley processed this, although Lily kissed her brother and kept a secret from her, she'd only done it to protect her feelings, knowing this she found it hard to be mad. Lily had been honest with her and come clean about making out with Jackson which was hard for her, so Miley decided to be honest too.

"It's ok Lily, you should know that nothing like that would change my opinion of you, but there's something I want to tell you. I made him come today, he didn't want to. So I told him that he should go and just try and be happy for you, I'm sorry too Lily."

"It's ok Miley, you couldn't have known. I'm glad he came and did what he did; marrying Lane would have been a huge mistake, so friends?" She said as Miley nodded and they hugged.

"So what are you going to do now?" Miley asked

"I don't know any suggestions?"

"Well you might want to get out of that dress for starters." Miley said.

"True, you want to go get some pizza, I'm starved, I didn't eat breakfast so I could fit into this dress." Lily said laughing

"Sure, I'll go home and get changed too meet you at Rico's in an hour?"

"Sure sounds good." She said as they headed to the car park

40 minutes later she was out of her dress and had headed down to the beach to wait for Miley, as she arrived she saw him sitting on the dunes looking at something in his hands, she made her way over. When she got to him she saw he was holding a photo of him and her at her 16 birthday party. It had been taken by Miley and in it he had his arm around her and was pulling a silly face; she was just smiling to the camera.

"That was a good birthday, I had an ice cream cake, you ate half of it." She said as she sat beside him.

"Hey, it was a good cake." He said his eyes meeting hers.

"Shouldn't you be at the reception?"

"They only have those if you actually get married."

"You didn't go through with it?"

"Nope, didn't feel right, having feelings for someone else and all."

"But, we…"

"I know, but it's still not fair to marry someone when you have feelings for someone else, even though that love will always be unrequited."

"Oh. So how'd he take it?"

"Not well, let's just say your not on his Christmas card list." She said with a weak laugh.

"Hey it's not my fault we are both in love with the same girl."

"True, unfortunately for him she's in love with you back."

"So, I win."

"What?" She asked

"I win." He stated

"But you and I aren't together." She said confused.

"True but it's because of me your not with him."

"Good point." She concluded

"So I win, come on say it!"

"Ok, you win."


End file.
